1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission control circuit of a flash device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the digital control has been performed such that an amount of light emission including an amount of overrun light will be a target amount of light by predicting an amount of remaining light (an amount of overrun light) from when light emission of a flash device terminates until when the actual light emission terminates (refer to patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,062 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-222047, filed in Japan)
In this prior art, a digital photometric circuit to count the amount of light in pulses is used in a measurement circuit of the amount of light. Because of this, there has been a room for the improvement in that the circuit becomes complex and expensive.